In recent years, fuel saving for vehicles is strongly required in view of energy resource depletion problem. On the other hand, the number of vehicle owners is being increased due to reduction in price of vehicles, and there is a tendency that one person owns one vehicle. Thus, it is often the case that, for example, only one person (driver) rides in a 4-seater vehicle, causing energy to be wastefully consumed. In order to achieve fuel saving by miniaturization of a vehicle, designing a vehicle as a one-person vehicle with three or four wheels is most efficient.
However, stability of such a vehicle may be deteriorated depending on a traveling state of the vehicle. In order to cope with this, there is proposed a technique in which a vehicle body is leaned laterally to improve stability of a vehicle at turning.
Patent Document 1 (JP 2013-71688A) discloses a vehicle provided with a configuration for leaning a vehicle body. In this vehicle, the leaning angle of the vehicle body and the actual steering angle of a steered wheel are calculated based on an input to a steering part and detected values of a vehicle speed sensor and a lateral acceleration sensor, and a dedicated motor is used to change the leaning angle and actual steering angle.